


Sherlock vs. Youtube

by SailorLestrade



Series: Sherlock vs Youtube [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 11:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock learns about Youtube and hilarity ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock vs. Youtube

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes related things, or any videos mentioned in the story.

Sherlock vs Youtube

“But it doesn’t make sense!” Sherlock yelled at John as he paced the living room. John sighed and looked at Sherlock.

“What now?” He asked, scanning the new comments on his blog.

“This, this...video!” Sherlock growled, tossing his new (but already cracked) Kindle onto the cluttered table by John’s laptop. John looked down at the frozen Youtube picture and chuckled.

“Sherlock, it’s just a dumb comedy video. That’s all.” John said with a grin. Sherlock glared.

“I’m not entirely sure, but I don’t think a fox goes “Gering-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding”.” The sound of Sherlock imitating the video made John bust out laughing.

“Sherlock, you’re something else.” He laughed. He looked back at his computer screen while Sherlock stormed out of the room. Moments later, John jumped at a loud clamber of Sherlock dragging stuff across the room. “And what are you doing now?!”

“I must learn what the fox says.” Sherlock said. “And no one is going to stop me!”

“Sherlock, I...”

“I said no one!”

With that, Sherlock slammed the front door and went out on his adventure.

****

John didn’t see hide nor hair of Sherlock for a week. Finally, he came back to Baker Street, covered head to toe in a thick layer of mud that seemed to just be caked on. John raised an eyebrow.

“Any luck?”

“Yes! I learned that, in fact, the fox does not go “Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow” but barks like a dog. That video on Youtube is incorrect.” Sherlock had a pleased grin on his face. John laughed and quickly typed something into Youtube.

“Well, since you got that figured out, I got a new one for you Mr. Smarty Pants Cheekbones.”

“No Youtube video is a match for me!” Sherlock declared with a laugh. John smiled and pressed play. The sound of cheery music and happy puppets were seen.

Then Mrs. Hudson could hear Sherlock screaming and John laughing as the puppets “got creative”.

The End


End file.
